evangelionfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashley Matsumoto Itou
Ashley Claire Summers (Itou Matsumoto) pilots the Eva as a means to prove to herself that she is worth something, for her sense of self-worth is near zero. She has made a promise with herself that she would never cry or love again - distancing herself away from everything happy, as well as sad, so that she can never get hurt. That is, until she meets Hisako Iwasaki. It is mentioned that despite having run away, she has a considerably huge fortune in her bank account that she has barley touched. Personality She suffers from a constant mentality that she doesn't deserve to be happy, and therefore shuts out anybody's attempts at befriending her with "sorry I've really got to get going" and the like. She absolutely hates people being nice to her because she does not want them to "go out of their way" or be bothered by her - when this is really never the case, and that they only want to help her. She also doesn't want anybody to dislike her more than she already thinks they do, and as a result is extremely shy, apologetic for everything and kind. hates losing control, follows the rules, polite, fears drawing attention to self, dislikes competition, somewhat easily frightened, easily offended, timid, dutiful, private, lower energy, finisher, organized, socially uncomfortable, modest, not confrontational, can be selfish, easily hurt, observer, prone to crying, not spontaneous, can be attracted to the counter culture and estoretic things, apprehensive, clean, planner, prone to confusion, afraid of many things, responsible, guarded, avoidant, anxious, cautious, suspicious, more interested in relationships and family than intellectual pursuits (however any thoughts she has for family only brings her pain as of now), not adventurous, fears doing the wrong thing, dislikes change It is noted that she hates change, due to an anxious tendency to expect the worst in every situation, however if something will change for the better, than she can be more persuasive in the matter. Her tendency to follow the rules and stay within what she can control has ensured her to be an excellent Eva pilot. She finds great pleasure in helping others, she feels that being a figure of exteme good in other's lifves will hopefully impact on hers, as well as the fact she never wants to lose friends. Relationships Relationship with her parents She grew up in a rich and high-class family, where the father was a very dominant man, who controlled the family (and his business) with an iron hand. As such, love was one of the things the family lacked the very most. Once Ashely turned to the age of 12, her father began to sexually abuse her, making her do things that would be classed as discusting by any sane person. She put up with it for months and months, until it got too much for her, where sho told her mother whilst they were alone. Her mother only told Ashley that it was her fault that he was like this, and that her father had only changed since she was born. In time, her father again cornered her - but this time, Ashley snapped, she struck back, biting off her father's ear. And she ran away from home, gushing down tears. It's likely that her parents never really completely recovered mentally from the Second Impact, and as a result couldn't express their live for their daughter normally Jun Ashley has a somewhat glipse of a friendship with Jun, though she never really got to know him well due to his tendency to keep away from people. As a result Ashley decides to get close to Hisako Hisako Ashley and Hisako became best friends not long after Unit 02 arrives from Nerv Euro, eventually becoming comfortable to the point where they help each other through their own pain. Hisako realizes through Ashley that she wasn't so worse off after all. This gives Ashley a cause to fight for too, and she smiles for the first time in ages. But Ashley soon develops some very out of place feelings for Hisako that she can never pin down as to why to begin with, but soon enough there seems to be something odd about how much Ashley 'likes' Hisako... Katsumo After Jun's shocking death, Hisako falls into a deep depression, only just kept from falling over the edge due to her friendship with Ashley (Scene of intense emotional turmoil). Hisako and Katsumo become somewhat of a couple, and though Ashley tends to distance herself a little bit from them to give them space, Hisako is intent on keeping their friendship strong. Kei With the arrival of Kei in Unit 04 from the US, Hisako and Ashley welcome her. Then they notice, that she too isn't as mentally stable as one might think. The three of them become really close, which not only makes their personal lives happy, but their productivity piloting Evas as a team do so as well. Progress of their relationships However, since becoming close with Hisako, Ashley opens up fairly quickly, and it appears as if she's the least mentally damaged out of everyone to some extent. Though she does have her moments, her unconditional humility gives her something to strive for with her friends, and she tries to be of help to everybody - and as a result, builds up her own sense of self worth, and a feeling as if she is actually worth something. Notes *Inspired by Mayu from Elfen Lied, but gave her silver hair because i really like how silver and maroon look together *Her Japanese given name is actually traditionally a family name. This possibly suggests the hastiness in which Ashley entered the country despite having little knowledge of the traditions. *Ashley speaks in formal form Japanese (Is said to, however no English counterpart exists), but uses it incorrectly, another indicator to her slight lack of skill in the language, or possibly just that she does not want to become personal with anybody to not get hurt. **An example of this is Ashley referring to people (as a second nature) as their family names, no matter how long she has known them. "Iwasaki-san!" "Gosh, how many times do i have to tell you Ashley? Just call me Hisako! It's not like I'm your superior officer or anything - ahaha oh you can be so silly sometimes "